


The Dragon, The Proficy, and an Unexpecting Hobbit: The Dragon's Mate

by Moondust_Yikisoul



Series: The Dragon, The Proficy, and an Unexpecting Hobbit [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings Online
Genre: Arawen - Freeform, Becuase why the hell not, Daughter of Smuag, Filiel - Freeform, FreeBatch Becuase that kind what it is, FreeBatch Character Ship, Gimilas, I need help..., It's wacked up so just accept it, Just asume there are, M/M, Mates, Might be other don't know yet, No one has any Idea what she's talking about expet maby Galadriel, Oc brakeing every wall out there, Prophecy, Refences to other series that Freebatch is proment in, Samdo, Shape-shifter Smuag, Smaug and Fili Live, Smuagbo, Smut, Some charaters may be OCC, Swiching POV's, aka Sherlock and the MCU, but Thorin dies, first person POV, i mean why not?, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondust_Yikisoul/pseuds/Moondust_Yikisoul
Summary: Bilibo Baggins though his adventure was over once The battle of the five armies ended what he didn't expect was to stumble upon a young lass who had a scaly texter to her skin, two stubs on top of her head, and tiny dragon-like wings on her back in the back of the old hoard of Smaug.Little did anyone realize that Smaug wasn't dead but hiding in a human-like form. Will any realize the mistake that was made? Who is this Mystery Girl? And what was the real reason Smaug chouse the Lonely Mountain? And What is the Proficy that The elves and Dwarves keep mumbling about?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Lord of the Rings FanFic... So please bear with me.

 

**_The world is changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was is lost; for none now live who remember it.  - Galadriel, The Fellowship of the Ring first sene_ **

> * * *

  **Bilbo's pov** **.**

I watched as the Company buried Thorin and Kili in their tomes. Oh, How it saddened me. Balin had sent a letter to the company's families telling them that they succeed in inquiring the Mountain then started to help the other with the restoring of Endor. Gandalf had me rest up a while before heading back to Bag-end. I wrote a letter to My Cousin and told her to try to keep Bag-end from the Sackville-Baggins has much as she could. Then I head towards the Treasury to help out as much as I could. Hours later I was standing in a clearing where the imprint of a Dragon's body was. I surveyed the area and notice that there was also a smaller Imprint of a dragon's body between where the tail and back legs would have been. My eyes widen in shock but didn't have enough time to process what I saw when I heard crying. I looked around until I saw a hidden cove where a young toddler lay. I walked up to her and notice that she had small wing-like appendages that reminded me of Smaug's great wings in colour. As I got closer I noticed she also had to stubs on the top of her head that looked like horns. She had bits of deep red around her face, arms, legs, and a small tail was wrapped around a stuffed bear. Her hair was almost as long as mine but was an earthy brown. She had a sheeps skin over her like a blanket and I saw that she wore a small dress that I assumed was on from a female dwarf on. She was crying. Tears of dark blue rain down her face as she wailed. I stepped closure then stopped when her head lifted up from the ground. She looked around and I saw her eyes where the colour of the sky with specks of gold outlining her pupil. Once she spotted me her eyes slitten to ones the like a dragon and she hissed at me. I raised my hands up in a sign of truce and she backed away swinging her tail in front of her. I decided to speak right then and tried to comfort her," Hello. My name is Bilbo. What's yours?" 

She sat on the ground and hissed fear lacing her tone,"My name? Talontail... at that is what Papa called me. What are you? and Why do you smell of Dwarf, Elf, Man, and a Wizard?"

I was surprised at her speech captilitys considering her age so it took me a while to respond but I did.

"I am a hobbit... May I asked what you are?" I asked her

She smiled a couple of fangs showing and answered with," You Met Papa, didn't you? I recognize your sent. I took me a while since it's been contaminated with those awful Dwarves' smell but it's you. Barrel-Ridder isn't?"

I froze at the name. Then ran towards the entrance hall where The Company has chosen to stay. Fili noticed me and asked," Bilbo? What's the matter?" 

I took a deep breath and replied,"Smaug wasn't the only dragon here..." 

Fili looked at me confused for a moment when we heard a small roar. It echoed across the Halls and shook the ragged flags that we used to make tents. Balin, Borfer, and the others looked towards the Treasury with astonished faces and Gandalf looked at with a surprised, scared, and puzzled look. The few elves that had stayed to help out (Legolas, Tauriel, and a few others) started to mumble to them selfs.  Balin then said," It can't be?" 

"What Can't be?" I asked.                      


	2. The Proficy of DragonKin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Past of Smaug and the Young Dragoness is told and the Proficey is known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What Can't be true?" -Billbo, last Chapter

  ** _It began with the forging of the great rings: three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf Lords; great miners and craftsman of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of men, who above all else desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made: in the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the dark lord Sauron forged, in secret, a master ring to control all others. And into this ring, he_** p ** _oured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life._** _ **\- Galadriel The Fellowship of the Ring, Sene One.**_

* * *

   _"If The One Ring Survives a Child born of a Dragonkin and a Man's blood will have the power to change the course of the war. This Child will change the view of Dragon kind forever. whether they are planed or not the fate of Middle earth will rest on her shoulders. She will know things that only The lady of the Woods knows of. She will either save us or destroy us. And only her father can stop her. Thus is what I can say, Thus is what is foretold, Thus is what is Written." - The Dragon Profit of The Dragonkin_

 

* * *

  **Smaug's pov. 172 years ago (before he attacks Erebor)**

"Smaug You have to take the egg somewhere else They are coming for you," a young woman who to many was known as the Princess of Calitony a Land to the far North of Erebor. She wore a white dress, with Silver julewy around her neck and head. Her Crown was all but a band of gold around her head. But To me, She was known as my mate. If only for this century. The egg in question was one that looked like a huge already cut sapphire, a baby Dragon already forming. I look at my mate and asked her," What about you? If I go what will happen to you?" 

"Smaug... I wish it wasn't like this... I really do but you have to go. Take the egg and Find a nice hoard and Teach our child how to seruve. But it has to be far far from here. Can you do that?" She asked. I frowned but nodded. As she left the miniature cave I shifted from my humanoid form to my true form. I stretched my wings and grabbed the basket that held my dragonling and left the cave from a hidden passageway that I had dug out ages ago. I flew south and kept flying until I had to rest. It went on like that for about a month when I smelt the faint scent of Gold. There was something else too. Something Stronger, ancient, and magical. I rested on a small mountain for longer then I had been as I checked on the egg. It had grown larger and was now emitting tiny bits of light that swirled around in the shell. I was buitfule. I could feel my child growing inside the egg and I smiled. In all honesty, I wasn't sure if they would survive. I started to remember as a story from my own mother and I started to Chant it to the egg"

_There once was a man who was sought out by a dark force. When the Dark Force found the man he asked him,"Do you wish to live forever? Do you wish to be more powerful than the gods?" When the man replied he replied with," Who wouldn't want to live forever? Who wouldn't want to be more powerful than the gods? But who are you to make that happen..."_

_The Dark Force Smiled and said," a Being who is as powerful as the gods, a Being who wishes to have one to share that power and a being who hopes that one day his sensor will surpass the gods."  The Man smiled with a twisted grin, for The dark Force had planted the seeds of greed, hatred, and all that was evil into Man's heart. The Man then said," I will follow you, my Lord,"_

_The Dark Force grinned and replied," From this day forth You will be known as Gorthaur the Cruel to those that oppose you but by me and my Following you will be known as Sauron the cruputer of hearts and minds."  The Man who is now known just Sauron nodded and followed his master to the end of the days. As the years in that age went by The Dark force using Sauron as his puppet crupted our kin. As they grew further from their true nature there scales turned blacker than a starless night. They were called Wyrms by the elders and were a force to flee from there names lost to history and forgotten in all but the oldest of the elders. The others of our kin sought refuge in the Elves and creatures of the earth. The elves and our brethren The Beornings helped us hid from the Dark force and his servants."_

 As I finished the story The dawn of the last day in the last month of the year came. I knew that if I found the source of the smell my child could survive the upcoming darkness I sensed in the wind. A dragon was protective of their offspring after all.

**Bilbo's Pov. Present time**

"To answer your question Lad we need to talk to the thing that made that sound. Now, Bilbo, did you come across a child in there?" Balin asked me.

I nodded and replied with," yes... but it claimed to be Smaug's child."

"I was afraid of that..." Balin mumbled. Legolas came up to us and said," I would like to come with you if you allow me to."

Gandalf was the one to reply on this one," I think that would be best Balin... it is after all Legolas's folk who have been in charge of the watching of Dragonkin for the past two ages." 

Balin nodded and mottied me to lead the small group to where I found the girl. 

**Smaug's pov. 171 years ago**

As I came to a mountain that reeked of dwarfs, Men and Gold I placed The basket in which the egg lay In a hidden part of the hills sounding the area and rounded the mountain. I furgerd I could try to reason with the Dwarfs but soon realized my mistake when I heard the blowing of horns and trumpets and felt an arrow pierce my side. I roared and decimated the town and broke through the gate of the mountain then told the few dwarfs that were left," LEAVE IF YOU WISH TO LIVE, AND NEVER RETURN EVER!" Many scrambled but one head towards the smell of Gold and Was followed by two others. I heard the oldest of the two that followed scream," Father Leave The Stone, and the gold you will be roasted alive!" I followed them until they left the oldest of the three who I assumed to be the king being dragged from the Mountain. As I looked around the area I saw an Elf army Lead by non-other than Thranduil The King of Greenwood. He nodded to me and I understood that he a had found my egg and was guarding until I could bring to the new nest. Once the Dwarfs were all gone I grabbed the egg and brought it into the hoard. I waited for it to hatch and after a year it did. A Red Dragon with bits of blue scales, and the Sky blue eyes that squinted when she sneezed. She soon was able to shift forms and often did so to sleep unless it was winter. Her tail had horns so sharp they were like talons so I dubbed her Talontail. The first Dragonling since the first age. Her first time talking was something I'll never forget for she had said a proficy that was made long before I was born.

"If The One Ring Survives a Child born of a Dragonkin and a Man's blood will have the power to change the course of the war. This Child will change the view of Dragon kind forever. whether they are planed or not the fate of Middle earth will rest on her shoulders. She will know things that only The lady of the Woods knows of. She will either save us or destroy us. And only her father can stop her. Thus is what I can say, Thus is what is foretold, Thus is what is Written," She told me one day while following me around while I was surching for some clothes for her. 

"What did you say?" I asked as I swung my head around. She repeated and I frowned. My Daughter was one of prophecy.     

 

 


	3. A Dragon and her father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf, Legolas, Balin, and Bilbo try to talk to the young dragoness while Smaug wakes up on the Shore of Long Lake In a humanoid form. Lord Elrond, Saruman, Lady Galadriel, Radagaus, and Beorn hear the news of the Young Dragoness. Each realises something different.

_**The fire-drakes were the more powerful of the two fundamental divisions of dragon-kind (the other being the cold-drakes), who, as the name suggests, were able to breathe fire. Glaurung, the Father of Dragons, was the first of the species.[1] He first appeared in the middle of the First Age but the Urulóki were known to have survived even after the downfall of Morgoth. Other dragons considered to be of the fire-drakes during the Elder Days were Ancalagon the Black and the terrible Beast of Gondolin. - Tolkien Gateway on Fire-drakes** _

* * *

**Bilbo's pov.**

As I lead Balin, Gandalf and Legolas to the cove in the gold I grew increasingly worried for the little toddler. I hadn't the faintest of reasons but I did. As soon as we fond the cove I saw that the sheep's skin that had covered the young child was now folded neatly and placed in a small lean-to next to a hill of gold that I didn't notice the first time. The stuffed bear was on top of the skin and so was the dress. I the pitter patter of bare feet on coin then the giggling a little girl. All three of us turned around to see the Toddler dressed in a pair of old leather trousers and a dirty blouse that must have had two holes in the back cut out for her wings. She giggled once more then joked," My My Mr Barrel-Rider, quit the friends you got there... a dwarf, an Elf, and a Wizard... Who I can only guess is The grey wizard Gandalf. And Prince Legolas... my papa told me much about your father... he is still alive, isn't he?"

"How do you know who I am?" Legolas asked. She giggled once more but ignored his question. She then turned to Balin and said," You seem filmiare to me? Where you here when papa claimed the Nest?"

"I was... I was also there when a Proficy was read to the eldest, the Wisest, and the Leaders of each race. I am sure you know what I am talking about," Was his replied. She frowned and hissed at all of us,"That Proficy was for the ears of the Dragonkin only Dwarf. Papa Said that it was about the Dark Force. AND PAPA IS NEVER WRONG!" 

"Easy there, Child. Balin meant nothing by it. However, I am most cerours about the present-tense you used. Correct me if I am wrong but don't young Dragons have a close relationship with their Fathers and Mothers? So close in fact that they are able to sense if either of them are dead?" Gandalf asked.

 She giggled again and I let out a breath of air I didn't even know I was holding. She eyed me with ceroustity then said," A Hobbit, thief, a Human Doctor, and a Human Soldier are friends with a Dragon, a Human Ranger, and a Sorcerer. what do the first three have in common and What do the last three have in common? The first three all know the last three though by different names in different tongs in different times. So what is the answer to my question?" 

I stared at her a while before I realized that it was a riddle of sorts and She wanted me to answer it before she answered Gandalf's question. I thought through all the logical answers but none of them made sense in the context. So I when through all the non-logical and only one made any sense. So I went with it and Replied," The first three are the same person and the last three are the same person. Is that the answer?"

She smiled again and giggled," Correct Mr Barrel-Rider. And to answer the wizard's question, your not wrong and since I use a present-tense that can only mean that Papa is alive Correct?" 

Balin looked uncomfortable at the suggestion and I felt a shiver of fear run down my spine at the thought. But the girl just laughed and walked past us to the lean-too and curled up with the stuffed bear.

**Smaug's pov.**

I blinked as I lay on the rocky shore. The last thing I remember is trying to protect Talontail from the Dwarfs. Then it kind went blank. Well... at least on every sense but the smell. That Smell... The Smell of honey, tea, fresh milk, flowers, and herbs still stained my nose. Oh, how I want to rember who or what that smell belonged to. I then felt a nip of cold air around my whole body and opened my eyes to see I was in the Humanoid form. Which meant I had no clothes, and something terrible had happened. I looked towards where Laketown was and saw the destruction. I knew I had caused it but I didn't remember why. I looked around the shore until I found a pair of faded brown trousers, a greyish shirt and a red cloke. I put on the cloth and checked to see if there was anyone one around when I was that there wasn't I flapped my wings and head towards The Lonely Mountain. I noticed that there was a stronger smell of Dwarfs and men near the base of the Moutain. The stench of blood, orcs, and those worms were there as well. There was also a small smell of elves and horses. I quicken my pace until I reached the empty field between the Moutain and the ruins of Dale. I pulled off the cloke tucked my wings in then put the cloke back on. The two small horns on my head I couldn't do much about and my tail I tucked into my pants. I walked across the makeshift bridge that the Dwarfs had made over the drying up river, then walked into the entrance of Earborn. I barely made it past the entrance when I felt two arrows on my neck. I had to hold back a chuckle as a female voice asked," Who are you and what is your business here?" 

"To answer I'll ask one of my own, Do you know how dangerous it is to hold an arrow at a dragon's neck? Or are you unaware of the crime you are committing just now ELF?"

The she-elf removed her arrow but the other one did not. This time a male voice spoke," Dragon? What is you name Then?" 

I huffed as I said,"You're a Dwarf are you not? Well then tell me who has been "sleeping" in this Mountian for the past 171 years?" 

There was a gasp then the Dwarf squeaked," y...yo..your dead"

"I seem pretty alive to me... now will you kindly remove that arrow so I can see my daughter?" I asked getting impatient with him. He did so and I headed towards the nest. I stopped though when I smelled that heavenly smell once more. I flew up to one of the higher hills of gold that surrounded the nest. I Saw an Elf, who looked like a much more active Thranduil, an old man in grey who I recognized as Gandalf the Gray, the Barrel-rider, and one of the dwarfs. They were all talking amongst themselves. I saw Talontail curled up with her toy in the small cave I made her years ago.   

 

 


	4. A Dragon and His Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf, Legolas, Balin, and Bilbo try to talk to the young dragoness while Smaug wakes up on the Shore of Long Lake In a humanoid form. Lord Elrond, Saruman, Lady Galadriel, Radagaus, and Beorn hear the news of the Young Dragoness. Each realises something different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for thouse who were waiting patiently for this book.

_**Becarefull of the world, for things, are not always what they seem and one can never be too careful - Unknown** _

* * *

  **Smaug's pov.**

I watched The group of four talked and ask questions amongst their selves for what seemed to be hours. I tried to find the source of the Smell but it was almost too strong. I heard the gigging of my daughter turned to see her smiling up at me as she walked from the lean-to and towards the barrel-rider seemly knowing what that smell was. She then giggled as she climbed up on the male much to his surprise and horror. The Wizard frowned slightly when saw this but then looked at the smile on my daughters face and nodded slightly. 

"Papa!" She squealed as she made grabbing hands towards me. I smiled as I slid down the mound of gold and into the harbour. My entrance grabbed the attention of the halfling, the elf prince, the dwarf and the Wizard. Talontail jumped from the halflings arms and into mine and smiled as she said," Papa!" 

"Talontail..." I spoke as I nuzzled her nose. She giggled and hugged me around my neck. The four others in the area looked at me with astonishment and some with fear. The wizard was the one that spoke first," You are still alive then. Interesting."

"I have a hatchling to care for. of course I am still alive. Though that arrow did cause some damage," I replied. Talontail snuggled closer to my side and said," Papa... The Barrel-Rider..." 

I looked at the halfling as I notice something about him. That's where the smell was coming from. 

* * *

**Third person pov.**

While Smaug and Talontail reunited Galadriel, Elrond, Radagaus, Beorn, and Saruman each got a feeling. The first four a feeling of hope. The last one a feeling of dread  

  


End file.
